Ever Fang: A Vladimir Tod Love Story
by CheyySuicyde
Summary: I'm terrible at these... Ever is your average bad-ass type. She was just adopted by the McMillans. Will vlad choose her? what will Snow think? Some Chapters are told from Vlad's POV the rest are from Ever's. oh- and Sprat is in this one too! 3
1. Chapter 1: Live Life Loud!

**Disclaimer : I don't own COVT but I wish I did I love Vlad and Snow…but this is okay right? Anyways, I'm drinking a McFrappe right now and I'm really hyper so yeah…. (:**

Chapter One: Live Life Loud!

I hate moving… even though I've been doing it my whole life. My parents died when I was 5, right in front of me. Since then, I've been in and out of foster homes for ten years. I'm a "problem child." Basically, adults don't like me because of my i.d.g.a.f. attitude, my "emo" rainbow hair, my clothes, taste in music; etc. it just makes me sick. But here I was again. Sitting in the back seat of my social worker's car on my way to some nearly non-existent town called Bathory. The windows were rolled up, my iPod was on loud and my headphones were in. I had my feet propped up on the dash and was singing Runaway by Artist vs. Poet.

"Ever Cassandra Fang, are you even listening to me?" Maria (my caseworker lady) yelled smacking my skinny jean clad legs. I glared at her before repositioning my mix-matched Converse All-stars.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answer giving her my best what-are-you-thinking-you-crazy-old-lady look.

"We're here!" she growled. Oh. I hadn't realized we'd even stopped. We were parked in front of some plain-ish house with a big, bright garden around an old school porch. A large, good-looking family was outside in the yard. They were all tan, sporty, and all-around, omg-I'm-so-freaking-popular, that it was kind of scary.

I got out as Maria grabbed my bags. A tall, muscular, hunk of (idek) came up and shook my hand.

"Hey…I'm Henry. Henry McMillan…and you must be Ever. Right?" he had a HUGE hand. It nearly swallowed my own tiny, pale one. He gave me a self-adoring smile that let me know he was definitely a player.

I nodded. Soon, I was introduced to the rest of the family. I also got a tour of their ridiculously huge house. My room was on the third floor, near the back. It had neon and black striped wallpaper, and matching everything. A small knock came on my door and Henry's mom popped her head in.

"Ever, we've got you registered for school on Monday. Tomorrow Henry and Greg will take you on a tour of Bathory and Stokerton. For now, I'll just let you get settled. Okay?" she gave me a cheerful smile. I nodded and waved bye. She left in a couple of quick steps.

I flopped on my new bed with a sigh. If I was going to get out of here soon, I needed to step up my game.

**This is my first FF so-o-o-o lemme know what you think1 I can take the flames! any suggestions are welcome. What should Ever think of Vlad?Sorry this was so short but the other chapters will be MUCH LONGER!**


	2. Chapter 2 :PS I loathe YouVlad's POV

**I own nothing but the Monster next to me ****J haha.**

**Much thanks for the reviews guys J **

**Teehee-this writer has some evil tricks up her silly bands today :D**

Chapter 2: P.S. I Loathe You (Vlad's POV)

_I was walking down a dark, creepy hallway with no windows or doors. I was alone and really freaked out. "Vlad….Vlad…vlaaaadddd….," that weird whispering voice kept calling my name and was slowly getting louder. Footsteps were coming up behind me, I spun in a circle. I was getting dizzy, the footsteps came closer, the voice getting louder… I was panicking. My heart was pounding loudly in my throat…_

SMACK! " Vlad, get up dude!" Henry's hand slapped me awake.

"OW! What the f- ?" I yelped waking in a panic. "Henry, what are you-? Why are you in my house?"

He chuckled and flopped at the foot of my bed with an air of ignorance. "Well, I came by to get you so we can hang out. Nelly just left and told me to get you up 'NOW'…it's 12:30 by the way."

I rubbed my eyes angrily and flipped my hair from them. "Was it necessary to hit me?"

He glanced at me before rolling his eyes. "you were moaning in your sleep. I thought you were distracted." he flashed me an evil grin before I caught on.

"NO! that's not it! It was a nightmare.."

"you are a creature from normal kids' nightmares, Vlad. Except for emo girls… you're like their biggest wet dream (besides Edward Scissorhands)"

I got out of bed and flashed him a glare. "Bite Me."

He laughed.

im bored sooo ima skip an hour or so

I was sitting on the steps of Bathory High. My fellow Goths surrounding me. Snow with her beautiful head on my shoulder. Henry flirting with October while Kristoff glared from the shadows in a corner (hehe)

And Sprat shooting Pixi Stix like an obsessed crack head.

"hey, hey, Vlad! Hey, hey, Vlad! Hey, Vlad! VLAAAAADDDDD!" he kept screaming while bouncing in place. I was slowly getting a headache…

"Henry, why are we even here?" I asked while trying to shut out the sound of Sprat and now Andrew being totally annoying.

He glanced over from his cell(it had begun playing "Backseat" by NewBoyz) and frowned "well…my new 'sister' actually." I found out the McMullen's were adopting a teenage girl two weeks ago.

"okay?" Snow mumbled sleepily from next to me, I kissed her forehead.

A car pulled up, and I realized it was Greg's. Pop music blared loud enough for us to hear (all the Goths and me groaned.) before the car was in park the passenger side door opened quickly and a person stepped ran out.

"there is no frigging way I'm EVER riding with you again!" A girl screamed. She turned and noticed us all for the first time…I had to catch my breath. The girl was short, slender, and had a unreally pretty face. Her dark, long, razored hair had rainbow streaks through it, including a platinum blond streak through her fringed bangs. She had pretty silvery-blue-white eyes surrounded by more eyeliner than Andrew's. And she was wearing a purple and black Hello Kitty hoodie over a Dance,Gavin,Dance tee and a pair of black destroyed skinnies.

" Well, hello!" Sprat sang jumping in front of her and grinning….they were about the same height (shocking because he's only like 5'4") She flashed him a blinding grin, "Hi. I'm Ever." he smiled back and held out a Pixie Stix while eating another. "Sprat."

Henry stood up and Greg drove away. "This is Snow, October, Andrew, Kristoff, and Vlad." he pointed to each of us as he said our names. Ever grinned at everyone…except for me. When Henry pointed to me she glared and narrowed her eyes. /3 Talk about shutting me down. And then to top it all off, she started to flirt with Sprat. He was all too happy to be not annoying to me. Which was sort of depressing.

"Where did you get that pin at?" Ever giggled tugging at one on Sprat's trench coat lapel.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. " want it?"

She smiled and looked away. "Ummmm…."

He took it off…that's when i saw it was his My Family's a Freak Show Without a Tent pin. His favorite one…. And pinned it to her hoodie. After like another hour Greg showed up again.

Ever gave everyone hugs but Snow and me. She handed Snow her number and looked me dead in the face, a look of intense hatred in her eyes.

"Goodbye. And p.s….. I loathe you."

**GAHHH! So long compared to the first one…. J yayyz. Anyways I have really bad writers block and im sorry this chapter was so vague. The next one from Vlad's POV will be very descriptive about Snow and him. Hehe. I NEEDS MORE IDEAS!**

**Vlad: Why do I seem like such a pansy/jerk face?**

**Me: (hugs him) Awh, its opkay. You get nicer.**

**Ever: Hmph. I still dislike you with a passion.**


End file.
